marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-TRN005)
| Last = | HistoryText = This character presumably shares a history with his Earth-1610 counterpart, diverging at the War of the Symbiotes timeline. Peter met his long-lost childhood friend, Eddie Brock Jr., after discovering boxes of old documents and video tapes in a hidden room in his basement, indicating both their fathers worked on the 'Venom Project'. Eddie was a student at Empire State University, and showed Peter 'their inheritance', a biological "suit" that could enhance and heal a sick person. Peter took a sample of the suit, but spilled some onto him, which formed into a black costume. When Peter raced after an armed robber, the suit took a turn for the worse. Recollecting the death of Uncle Ben, Peter lost control and fell off a building onto some electricity cables. Peter returned to ESU where he confronted Eddie and revealed his identity. He destroyed the rest of the formula. Eddie then pulled another flask from storage, and transformed into Venom. He tracked Peter down to Midtown High and the two battled. Eddie stepped on a loose power cable, vaporizing him instantly. Three months later, Peter Parker had reassumed his normal life and had forgotten about Eddie who was actually alive and had been feeding on people randomly in a nearby park and proved his strength in a fight with Wolverine, who was the owner of a motorbike Venom threw through a bar. After a fight with a Version-2 of the R.H.I.N.O., Spider-Man got his first foreshadowing of Eddie returning when his Spider-Sense overloaded. That night, Silver Sable and her Wild Pack attacked Venom who easily escaped. During a field trip to the Metropolitan Museum, Peter got his "Eddie headaches" again and fought his former friend on the roof. However, Venom was later captured by Silver Sable. A Latverian mercenary who called himself the Beetle attacked New York by freeing the Green Goblin. Spider-Man defeated the Green Goblin, and later chased down the Beetle, although the Beetle would escape into the Latverian Embassy. While walking through town, Silver Sable fired a tranquilizer at Peter and tried to bring him to Bolivar Trask. Peter awakened and they fought above the Queensboro Bridge before Venom appeared and knocked Sable out. Peter ended up changing into Spider-Man and went after Venom. Spider-Man and Venom fought but both went down due to Spider-Man knocking Eddie out and the tranquilizer that Silver Sable fired at Peter took effect. Eddie awakened inside Trask Industries hearing Peter screaming as Adrian Toomes injected him with their own makeshift sample of the Venom suit, transforming him into Carnage. After a fight, Venom then absorbed Carnage and spat Peter out. The combination of the Carnage suit and the leftover Venom samples in Peter's blood, Eddie gained complete control over the suit. Bolivar Trask finally gave Peter files on their parents but took them while trying to flee from an angry Venom. Venom was eventually defeated but escaped from S.H.I.E.L.D. authorities. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-1610. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-1610. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Web-Shooters, Spider-Man's Suit | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Питер Паркер (TRN005) Category:Parker Family Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Oz Formula Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Leaping Category:Precogs Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:2005 Character Debuts